Después de
by Kaori.991
Summary: Hola! Mi fic esta basado hacia el final del manga, de como es que Ichigo y Orihime formaron su linda familia naranja, pasen y lean. :*
1. Chapter 1

Hola !  
Les dejo un fic ichihime, que se basa en el final de la manga...

Los personajes no son mios, sino del autor original Tite Kubo.

Ichigo y Orihime caminaban por las calles de Karakura cargados con varias bolsas de víveres en las manos, mientras platicaban amenamente por el camino a casa de Ichigo.

-Me da mucha felicidad ver a Rukia y Renji, de nueva cuenta, no los veía desde su boda.

-Creeme Orihime, no tiene nada de agradable ver a ese par de idiotas- Orihime río ante la manera de referirse de Ichigo a sus amigos- Ya no hace falta por comprar nada ¿verdad?

-No, ya llevamos todo- contesto regalandole una sonrisa, que solo compartía con él.

Continuaron su camino, mientras Ichigo continuaba fulminando con su mirada a casi todo hombre que pasaba y miraba a Orihime, intentando golpear a uno que otro que tentaba su suerte en lanzarle un piropo a Orihime.

-Por fin llegamos- dijo Orihime en cuanto entraron.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Yuzu y Karin al mismo tiempo.

-Donde esta el viejo loco?- pregunto Ichigo, poniendo a Orihime a su espalda antes de que fuera sofocada por un abrazo de su suegro y comenzara a llorar y pedir muchos nietos a la pareja de aun novios.

-No lo recuerdas Ichinii?, regresara en unos días, se fue a una convención.

-Oh es verdad- contesto mientras caminaba hacia el sillón, después de todo Orihime no necesitaría ser protegida de su estúpido padre.

-Yuzu-chan, vamos preparando la cena, antes de que lleguen los invitados- la aludida sonrío y dijo que si- pero... sera comida normal, cierto?

Ambas mujeres se fueron hacia la cocina, picando fruta para hacer banderillas, depositando diferentes dulces en tazones, como botana, y picando y cociendo vegetales, carne y pasta, para la cena.

\- Mmmm... delicioso- dijo Yuzu, que abría una olla para oler la cena- Tu que opinas Orihime?- pregunto mientras la encontraba picoteando la botana.

Orihime se hecho el dulce que traía en manos (antes de que Yuzu la interrumpiera) camino hacia donde estaba Yuzu, se paro frente a la olla mientras Yuzu se hacía a un lado, Orihime olisqueo la comida, su rostro se puso verde ya que el olor fue demasiado fuerte para ella por lo que tuvo que respirar profundamente para no vomitar. Levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación a Yuzu por su cena, por lo que la joven de cabello cenizo dio un brinquito de alegría.

El reloj daba las 9 de la noche y el primer golpe se escuchó en la puerta, Karin fue abrir ya que Ichigo estaba profundamente dormido y Orihime y Yuzu seguían en la cocina, abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a los recién llegados Sado, Keigo, Tatsuki e Ishida.

-Buenas noches- dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Ichiiiiiiigooooo... !- grito Keigo que se disponía a saltar sobre un dormido Ichigo, pero este levanto un puño antes que el cuerpo de Keigo cayera sobre Ichigo.

-Siempre tan efusivo-Comento Ishida

-Idiota- dijo Tatsuki

Y Chad... bueno Chad solo los miro  
Todos tomaron asiento, Tatsuki fue a la cocina a saludar a Hime y a Yuzu, la puerta volvió a sonar, pero ahora fue Ichigo a abrirla, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Renji y a una Rukia con una panza abultada.

-Cielos sí que te alimenta Renji- dijo Ichigo impresionado por (segun el) el enorme estómago de Rukia- deberías hacer dieta.

-Idiota !- grito Rukia, mientras le propinaba un golpe- soy una mujer embarazada de 5 meses.

-QUE!?- gritaron todos desde dentro.

Por lo que Rukia y Renji, se decidieron a entrar. Las preguntas comenzaron a volar por toda la sala, ya que era muy demasiado bastante sorprendente saber que Renji y Rukia tendrían un bebe.

-Bueno... -comentó Renji- no es como si estuviera planeado saben, mas bien solo llegó ahí, mientras nosotros seguiamos en lo nuestro.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo digas de esa manera- le gritó Rukia ya sonrojada.

Orihime escucho como todos ya estaban reunidos en la sala y corrió pronto a saludarlos a todos, pero antes de que llegara la sala Orihime sintió como si todo rodara a su alrededor, por lo que tuvo que buscar un lugar de donde sostenerse, Ichigo se percato del mareo de Orihime y corrió hacia ella, pero cuando llego ya había pasado.

-Gracias Ichigo-kun, pero ya pasó- le dijo mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-segura que estas bien?- pregunto Tatsuki que venia detras de ella.

-Claro!- dijo mientras alzaba su mano- fue solo la emoción de verlos a todos reunidos- pero Rukia no habia quedado convencida con ese tonto pretexto que intentó dar Orihime- oh si... Hola a todos!

La cena se sirvió y todos comieron muy felices, las chicas hablaban sobre el embarazo de Rukia y como se sentia por el, mientras los hombres escuchaban todo asqueados, excepto Renji que en ocasiones se le erizaba la piel al recordar los antojos de su amada esposa a las 4am, por lo que debía buscar en todo Sereitei lo que la teniente del escuadrón 13 pedía.  
Rukia relataba un antojo muy interesante de un pastel de fresa con nuez, chocolate, etc. Cuando Orihime se levanto de la mesa y salió corriendo de esta sin decir nada, subió las escaleras y entro velozmente al baño depositando toda su cena en la taza, después de lavar sus dientes, salió del baño, casi le da un infarto al encontrarse con Rukia a fuera esperandola.

-Ya lo sabe aquel idiota?- pregunto con un semblante serio y sus manos cruzadas.

-Anoo... Idiota?- pregunto sin comprender su pregunta.

-Ya sabe Ichigo que estas embarazada?-Orihime se puso blanca como una hoja de papel y casi se desmaya.

-Como, como sabes eso? - pregunto mientras se tomaba de la pared.

-Vamos Orihime, soy una mujer con 5 meses de embarazo, es obvio que conozco los síntomas.

-No, aun no lo sabe...

-Que? -Grito sorprendida- pero porque?

-Es solo que no se como decirselo- mintió pues el mas grande miedo de Orihime era que Ichigo la abandonara o no quisiera el bebe, pero tarde o temprano se notaria, despues de todo tenía dos meses y ya no tardaba en saltar la panza- pero, por favor, no le digas nada, yo se lo dire, solo necesito encontrar el momento adecuado.

-Bien... -dijo Rukia, suavizando el rostro- No tengas miedo, quiza estan jovenes y hace poco que terminaron la preparatoria, e Ichigo es un idiota pero tu sabras como hacerlo un buen padre, siempre que esta contigo es una mejor persona, de hecho quiza solo a ti te ha tratado bien desde el inicio... Maldito- recordó todas las veces que la hacia enojar, Orihime la miro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- bien vamos abajo, que Ichigo casi se hace shinigami solo para venir a ver que habia pasado contigo, si no es porque le dije que yo vendria a verte.

-Lo golpeaste verdad?- pegunto Orihime sonriendo.

-Sí, sabes que el solo así entiende- le contesto riendo

Bajando a la sala...

-Orihime- grito Ichigo que lo tenían acorralado todos sus amigos- Como te sientes?

-Bien- respondió- quiza deba dejar de mezclar las judías rojas con la mermelada y helado de fresa- comentaba, mientras todos les salia una gotita de sudor en la cabeza afirmarban con la misma.

\- Y que pasaba aqui mientras tanto? - pregunto Rukia, ya que habia alcanzado a ver como tenían todos a Ichigo acorralado.

-Veras Kuchiki-san- Comento Ishida- Abarai se preguntaba como se le habia declarado Kurosaki a Inoue-san, después de todo es un idiota en eso del amor, pero no le quiere contar.

-Renji, tu quieres saber eso también? -pregunto Rukia sorprendida.

-Bueno... es solo curiosidad- comento Renji

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo también quiero saberlo- dijo Rukia entusiasmada- Cuentanos ahora Ichigo es una orden de una mujer con 5 meses de embarazo, y no puedes decirles que no.

-Pues adivina que, enana del demonio no lo hare y dejen de ser tan chismosos !- Orihime miraba con una sonrisa tierna a su novio recordando aquel día.

\- No te preocupes Rukia, yo fui espectadora de todo el proceso, yo les contare todo- dijo Tatsuki que miraba con malicia a sus dos amigos de cabello naranja, mirando como ambos se tornaba rojo su rostro.

-Si nosotras también estuvimos ese dia, asi que si a Tatsuki-chan se le olvida algo, nosotras se lo recordaremos, verdad Karin?- comentaba su melliza con fuego en los ojos, haciendola recordar la vez que tuvo su primer cita con el capitan del decimo escuadron y como Yuzu brincaba de alegría por toda la casa.

-Bien verán muchachos- comenzo Tatsuki su relato.


	2. Chapter 2

El día estaba soleado y los alumnos morian de calor y aburrimiento en su última clase de la preparatoria de Karakura.  
Era la tercera vez que Ichigo era golpeado en la cabeza por el profesor debido a que se quedaba dormido, ya que ni hollows que lo mantuvieran despierto o alerta habia ese día, Orihime lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sabia que si continuaba dormitando el profesor no solo le iba a dar un golpe en la cabeza lo mandaría directamente a la oficina del director. Pero por suerte la campana lo salvo.

-Bien la clade termino, los espero aqui el día de mañana- todos guardaron sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz

-Oye Hime- le llamo Tatsuki- hoy no podre llevarte a tu casa, tal vez alguien mas podría llevarte- dijo esto en voz alta, esperando que Ichigo dijera algo, pero el hombre solo miro a Tatsuki no sabiendo que pasaba- tsk idiota! -dijo Tasuki en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.

-No te preocupes Tatsuki-chan, yo puedo cuidarme sola, ademas pasare a comprarme donas- le comentaba un poco desilusionada ya que ella también tenía esperanzas de que su Príncipe shinigami se ofreciera a llevarla.

El grupo de amigos salieron juntos del Instituto, Orihime se despidió de ellos pues queria llegar pronto a su casa por un programa que pasaria en la tv que ella quería ver.

-Inoue-sempai!-escucho que gritaba un muchacho, alto de cabello verde oscuro y ojos onix, la aludida volteo para vee quien le llamaba.

-Oh, Que pasa Himura-san?- pregunto al ver como corría el muchacho pasando a lado de Ichigo.

-Me preguntaba, si podíamos ir juntos por el camino, ya sabes como vivimos cercas.

-Es solo que, pasare hacer una compra antes de llegar a casa

-No hay ningun problema- esta es mi oportunidad pensaba el muchacho- te acompaño.

-Si no tienes problema con eso, entonces andando- dijo sonriendo.

Ichigo y sus amigos miraban como la pareja se iba junta, Ichigo taladraba con la mirada al joven Himura, el esperaba que Inoue se negara, pero consideramdo que Inoue era una dulce e ingenua joven no se negaria, sin despedirse emprendió su camino a casa.

-Maldición-dijo para si mismo.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga de la infancia.

-Con que solo así aceptaras que sientes algo por ella, eh?- dijo Tatsuki siendo escuchada por Sado, maquinando un plan en su cabeza.

Ichigo llego de mal humor a su casa, lazando a su padre hasta la cocina después de intentar ser golpeado por él.

-Maldito viejo- grito Ichigo, que se puso a patearle el trasero- porque no puedes ser un padre normal?

-Cielos Ichi nii, regresaste de mal humor, tan mal estuvo la escuela?- Ichigo solo miro a su hermana relajandose un poco después de haber golpeado a su padre.

-Estare en mi habitación- respondio a su hermana.

Ichigo subio a su habitación aun molesto, por mas que trataba de no pensar en como Inoue se fue muy contenta con ese tipejo, no lo lograba, y lo que mas lo frustraba era no saber porque se sentía tan molesto por eso, Inoue todos los días recibe confesiones de amor y eso realmente lo molestaba pero últimamente no toleraba si quiera que alguien la mirara, sabia desde que la conoció que ella era diferente para el, no sentía solo una amistad como con Rukia o Tatsuki, pero siempre creyo que se debía a la dulce forma de ser de Inoue.

-La cena esta hecha- grito Yuzu desde abajo, sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos.

En la cena...

-Cielos Yuzu esta vezte luciste- le decía Karin a su gemela- esta deliciosa.

-Gracias, hubiera terminado antes la cena, pero no encontraba los fideos por ninguna tienda, hasta que Inoue-san y su novio me dijo en que tienda podía encontrarlos- dijo con malicia, mirando discretamentea su hermano.

Ichigo se atragantó, escupió y comenzo a toser como si la vida se le fuera,

-Como que su novio?- grito Ichigo, a lo que Karin y su padre lo voltearon a ver con cara de burla.

-Parece ser que ya te la ganaron eeh Ichinii, bueno siempre supe que Orihime era mucho para ti- decia Karin mientras su padre afirmaba con su cabeza.

-Oh noo! Y yo que pensaba que tendria hermosos nietos viniendo de ella- lloraba Isshin.

-Callense todos, menos tu Yuzu, como que viste a Inoue con su novio?

\- Bueno onee-chan, es que ella compraba donas y un muchacho venía acompañadola y como los veía reir juntos creí que era su novio, incluso le pregunte si lo era y ella se sonrojo pero negó rápidamente- bien mataría a ese tal Himura con su getsuga tenshou sin piedad alguna, mañana el su zanpaktuo y el tal Himura-san. Mientras Orihime corria a sus brazos dandole las gracias por salvarlo de ese inepto, aunque aun no sabía de que la estaba salvando.

Al día siguiente continuo de mal humor Ichigo pues aun quería matar a ese tipo, y mas cuando Tatsuki le pregunto a Inoue como le habia ido con Himura-san. Pero comenzaron hablar en voz baja e Ichigo no supo más del asunto y realmente lo agradecía.  
Las clases y los días siguientes continuaron sin ningun altercado Tatsuki llevaba a Inoue a su casa, e Inoue continuaba recibiendo confesiones cada día. Le pareció extraño que el tal Himura ya no se volviera acercar a Inoue pero tampoco se iba a quejar de que eso no pasara, aunque tiempo despues se enteraria que esa tarde que Yuzu se encontró a Himura y Orihime juntos, Yuzu dulce y discretamente le dijo al oído al pobre joven "si vuelves a acercarte a Orihime-chan mi hermano mayor te golpeara", y al parecer el tipo apreciaba su vida pues después de preguntarle a Inoue quien era el hermano de Yuzu, no volvió si quiera a mirarla.

Una mañana un profesor les dejo hacer una tarea en pareja, Ichigo le toco hacerlo junto a Chad, Ishida junto a Tatsuki e Inoue con un no tan nuevo compañero. Ichigo no dejaba de mirar a Inoue, por lo que Chad tuvo que hacer casi todo el trabajo sólo.

-Ese tipo de no tiene buena pinta, Que tal si se quiere aprovechar de Inoue? No deja de hablar con ella- decia Ichigo a Chad solo miraba con desaprobación, de verdad que su amigo era un denso en eso del amor.

-Ichigo...- le dijo Chad atrayendo la atención de su amigo- tienen que platicar porque estan haciendo juntos el trabajo.

-Si pero, tanto? Tu y yo casi no estamos hablando.

-Eso es porque no les has quitadola vista desde que hicieron equipo y yo estoy haciendo solo el trabajo-Ichigo miro connsus ojos entrecerrados a Chad, no tenía como rebatir ese comentario pero aun así dirigió su vista de nuevo a Orihime.

La pobre de Orihime no podía con sus pobres nervios, durante toda la clase habia sentido la mirada de Ichigo en su espalda, porque la miraba tanto? A caso le habia hecho algo a Kurosaki-kun? Con un poco de valor levanto la vista encontrándose con los hermosos ojos marrones de Ichigo pero tras verlos un segundo noto molestia en ellos porque sintió un pinchazoen el corazón, que le habia hecho a Kurosaki-kun para que la mirara así.

En el receso se habían juntado todos a comer, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado, Tatsuki, etc...

-Oye Hime- la aludida volteo a verla, pues Ichigo aun no paraba de mirarla y Orihime trataba dd evitar su mirada todo lo posible- hoy iras a la lavanderia a rexorger ese bonito conjunto blanco parecido a las ropas de ese psicopata que se convirtió en mariposa? - Ichigo y Orihime se sonrojaron al recordar aquella escena en la que estaba por ser lanzados.

-Si asi es- contesto con pena Orihime

\- Y cuando lo usaras?- pregunto Tatsuki, sin saber realemnte como- Quiza debas usarlo en la fie...

-Nunca más! - grito histerico Ichigo, tan solo de imaginar a Orhime vestida con eso por ahí atrayendo la mirada de absolutamente todos ! Lo hizo enojar bastante.

-Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto Orihime con su cara hecha un tomate, ahora si Kurosaki-kun la consideraba una pervertida y todo por culpa de Urahara-san (que aun no sabían nada de el ni de Yuroichi.

-Que te crees para gritar así?- le dijo Tatsuki a Ichigo golpeandolo.

-Arisawa- le llamo Ishida- veras... no solo Kurosaki, si no Inoue, Chad y yo creemos que no es buena idea que lo vuelva a usar- Tatsuki volteo a ver a Orihime que afirmaba sin parar con su cabeza- Ya que lo veas entenderas todo.

Después de eso todos continuaron comiendo en silencio, además de Chad e Ishida, nadie estaba muy seguro de que habia sido ese comportamiento de su amigo Ichigo.  
Un joven de un grado escolar mas bajo que el grupo se acerco llamando a Inoue, la joven que terminaba su comida acepto acompañarlo, despues de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a las confesiones de amor, inclusoya tenia su guión bien elaborado para declinar a la pregunta de "quieres ser mi novia"?

Pero para su sorpresa el joven, le dijo que esperara un segundo rn las escaleras, bajo el chico corriendo por ellas y a los segundo un joven del grado de Inoue de ancha espalda, cabello gris y ojos azules venía hacia ella con un ramo de rosas.

-Inoue-sempai, permitame regalarle este ramo, aunque no se compara con su belleza- Inoue se quedo pasmada, nunca antes habia recibido un ramo de rosas y menos uno tan hermoso- Jeje etoo... no se que decir... aamm como te llamas- pregunto sonrojada.

\- Llamame Kurumada- respondio el con una sonrisa que derritiria a cualquiera- no tiene que decir nada, solo aceptelas- dijo, inclino su cabeza a modo de despedida y bajo las escaleras.

Inoue se quedo mirando por donde se fue el joven, valla que habia sido un detalle muy hermoso, lo que mas le sorprendió fue que no se le declaro, quiza el solo queria la amistad de Inoue, valla si que tenia un ego muy elevado Inoue para pensar que otra vez se le declararian, pensaba para si misma.

-Inoue!- grito una voz detras de ella- Que demonios... Y eso de donde salió?- pregunto Ichigo con una vena en su frente mientras señalaba con su dedo el ramo, todos sus amigos estaban detras de el intentando ver lo que señalaba Ichigo.

-Eto... veras Kurosaki-kun es un ramo de rosas que me regalo Kurumada-san- respondio la joven que aun seguia sonrojada.  
Tatsuki llego hasta Orihime, muy feliz por los celos de su amigo y como Orihime con su sonrojo facilitaba mas las cosas, todos empezaron a caminar de regreso al salónde clases.

\- Noooooo!- gritó Keigo- ahora jamas tendre una oportunidad con Inoue

-Callate Keigo! - grito Ichigo molesto con su amigo, como se atrevía a pensarque él tendría oportunidad con su Orihime! Como se atrevia a pensar que alguien mas le quitaria a su Orihime, bien ya lo habia dicho, ya lo habia aceptado, Orihime seria solo suya y de nadie más, no aceptaría usar la palabra enamorado, no claro que no, un hombre como Ichigo no usaria la palabra enamorado, aunque el sabía desde hace tiempo que asi se sentia hacia su amiga y compañera de batallas. Si casi moría de miedo aquella vez que las estatuas intentaron matar a el, Chad y sobretodoa Orihime, tanto que tuvo que abrazarla por unos momentos para sentir que ella estaba bien.

-Es mejor que no digas mas si no quieres morir por los celos de Kurosaki- puntualizó Ishida a Keigo.

-Celos? -pregunto Keigo sorprendido, recordando todas las veces que Ichigo reventaba en rabia o trataba de matar con la mirada a cualquier hombre que estuviera cercas de Orihime- No puede ser! Definitivamente no tendre oportunidad si es así.

-No, no la tienes- le dijo Ichigo por encima de su hombro, para sorpresa de todos.

Los días continuaron y el tal Kurumada, frecuentaba mucho a Orihime, incluso corrian apuestas sobre si la princesa del Instituto por fin le daria el si a alguien como Kurumada, Ichigo cada día iba de peor humor a la escuela, en su casa desquitaba su frustración con su padre y en la escuela con Keigo, esto cuando no habia Hollows que derrotar.


	3. Chapter 3

Cierto día fue el colmo de todo, se entero por una platica entre Tasuki e Inoue, que el tal Kurumada habia invitado a salir en una cita a Orihime, pero que Orihime no sabia que responderle.

-Animate pequeña Hime- le decía Tatsuki mientras sobaba la cabeza de su amiga- Solo es una cita, si no te sientes comoda, se lo dices y regresas a tu casa.

Ichigo casi se levanta y asesina en ese momento a su amiga de la infancia, que tipo de consejos eran esos? A caso Tatsuki se habia vuelto loca? Se supone que ella cuidaba de Orihime y eso no era cuidarla bien!

-Tatsuki- la llamo Ichigo en cuanto Orihime fue a buscar al fulano ese para decirle que si- se supone que tu cuidas de Orihime, porque demonios le dijiste que aceptara salir con ese pedazo de imbecil?

-Porque- lo miro con burla- Hime merece ser feliz y la veo muy contenta cuando platica con él.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta, tu no sabes que intenciones tiene ese bastardo con Orihime!-grito

-Ahora ya la llamas por su nombre? Un poco tarde no crees Ichigo?- le hablaba con malicia mientras los amigos de ambos miraban como Ichigo caía en el plan de su amiga- pero si tanto te preocupa, te dire que la llevara a un picnic al parque de Karakura, como sabes las Sakuras estan brotando y es una hermosa vista. Este domingo a las 4 de la tarde.

\- Y eso... y eso a mi en que me concierne?- pregunto molesto mientras se iban malhumorado, sin olvidar los datos que le habia dado Tatsuki.

El domingo llego y Orihime se preparabapara salir en picnic con Kurumada, no sabía si hacia o no lo correcto, pero se sentía comoda con el muchacho, le daba tristeza pensar que iría con el y no con su amado Kurosaki-kun, pero eso ni en sus mas locos sueños pasaria pues segun Orihimen, Kurosaki solo la veia como una amiga, pero estaba realmente satisfecha pues por fin pudo serle de utilidad a Ichigo, esto en la batalla con Yhwach. La hora se hizo y Orihime salió de su casa en dirección al parque de Karakura, ibas vestida con un short corto unas medias largas negras que llegaban por debajo del short dejando un poco de pierna a la vista, su blusa en color rosa la hacia lucir muy bella.

Yuzu caminaba con una bolsa en su mano donde llevaba los viveres para hacer la comida, cuando vio a Orihime caminar junto a un muchacho muy atractivo "otra vez le ganaron la chicaa mi hermano" pensaba para si misma, cuando casualmente vio como su hermano caminaba en la misma dirección que Orihime y aquel joven pero tratandode mantener distancia, acaso estaba espiando a Orihime-chan?, lo siguió con la mirada y vio como unos pasos detras de él venia Tatsuki siguiendolo, Yuzu ya muy intrigada por eso se acerco a Tatsuki preguntandole que hacía.

-Oh Yuzu, que tal?, veras sigo al idiota de tu hermano, al parecer esta siguiendo a Orihime en su cita con Kurumada-san, y realmente espero que haga algo por fin con sus sentimientos por Orihime.

Yuzu se emociono tanto que decidio seguir también a su hermano junto a Tatsuki, la caminata siguio por un rato cuando Ishida que salia de una tienda de hilos y estambres vio pasar a Orihime con Kurumada, seguida por Ichigo, y despues a Ichigo ser seguido por Tatsuki y Yuzu, les pregunto a las últimas dos que hacian por lo que ambas contaron lo que hacian y si así es Ishida se unió al grupo que espiaba Ichigo, despues se encontraron con keigo y Mizuiro que también comenzaron a seguir a Ichigo, Karin que caminaba de regreso de haberse encontrado con Toushiro vio como Ichigo seguia a Orihime, y sus amigos a Ichigo, hizo la misma pregunta que todos y se unió al grupo, Chad que habia sentidoel reiatsu de todos juntos salio pensando que algo habia sucedido, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver lo que sucedía y sin mas, también de unio al grupo de Tatsuki y los otros.

Orihime y Kurumada llegaron al parque de Karakura, el joven ya tenía todo preparado para su picnic, Orihime se sentia muy nerviosa por la cita y por sentir el reiatsu de varios de sus amigos detras de ella, se sentaron sobre el mantel y comenzaron a comer, Ichigo detras de un árbol se dispuso a seguir espiandolos, su padre pasaba cerca de lugar y pensando en sorprender a su hijo con una patada, pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando Yuzu y Karin salieron detrás de el y lo llevaron junto al resto del grupo explicándole la situación.

Orihime comía junto a Kurumada, o eso intentaba el joven despues de ponerse verde y ver la poco apetitosa combinación de ingredientes que usaba Orihime en su sandwich, despues de comer Kurumada la invito a volar un cometa, Orihinw acepto encantada pues nunca habia volado uno. Ichigo decidio espiarlos desde un árbol, la verdad era que se sentía estúpido haciendo eso, ya que después de todo que iba hacer? Salir de su escondite y golpear a Kurumada si intentaba algo raro con Orihine? La verdad era que no sabia que haría, quiza la mejor opción era volver a su casa, pero la respuesta llegó a él sin aviso.

Orihime se divertíajunto a Kurumada mientras que el cometa de Orihime volaba alto el de Kurumada apenas si lo podía hacer volar, un joven paso corriendo cerca de Inoue haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y como acto de protección por parte de Kurumada la abrazo, pero el pobre no pudo cerrar el abrazo cuando un puño se estrello contra su rostro saliendo volando varios metros, la gente se quedo tan atónita que los cometas que volaban comenzaron a caer, Inoue miraba de un lado a otro de Kurumada a Kurosaki y de Kurosaki a Kurumada, el grupo que espiaba a Ichigo que ya se estaba quedando dormido al no ver acción, lanzo un grito de sorpresa.

-Ku... Kurosaki-kun, pero que hiciste? - pregunto Orihime sorprendida mientras su cometa caía sobre el rostro de Kurumada que aun seguía desmayado por el golpe- Porque hiciste eso? -grito molesta

\- Porque ese idiota iba a abrazarte!- grito colerico Ichigo- No veo porque debas molestarte conmigo, si no con el! - le dijo señalando a Un Kurumada aun inconsciente.

-Claro que debo enojarme con Kurosaki-kun, la fuerza de Kurosaki-kun no se compara con la de Kurumada-kun, quiza hasta lo mataste!- grito mientras corria hacia Kurumada- y yo no se revivir gente!

-Claro que no lo mate Inoue, medi mi fuerza aunque no lo creas!

-Por supuesto que no midió su fuerza- decía Ishida al grupo- si hasta lo vi agarrar vuelo para golpearlo mas fuerte- todos asintieron.

Inoue llego a Kurumada el pobre no se le veía el ojo izquierdo y varios dientes se habian caído de su dentadura, Inoue le pidió a Ichigo que lo ayudara a llevarlo debajo de un árbol y un lugar sin tantas miradas para por lo menos devolverle los dientes al muchacho, pues si lo sanaba totalmente no sabría como decirle que le partieron la cara quedó inconsciente y no sufrió algun morete, hasta para la loca mente de Inoue eso era ilogico.  
Inoue aun seguia lanzando miradas molestas a Ichigo que estaba recargado en el árbol.

\- Y todos ustedes! - grito Orihime en direcciónal grupo- ya pueden salir de su escondite- Ichigo volteo en dirección a la mirada de Orihime, sintiendo por fin a todos sus amigos y familia.

\- Y ustedes que demonios hacen aqui!?- les gritó Ichigo.

Yuzu relato como se habia encontrado con Tatsuki y como cada uno se fue agregando a espiarlo, pero evitando decirle que lo hacian para ver si Ichigo por fin aceptaba que estaba enamorado de Orihime.

-Creen que puedan darme ubos minutos con Kurumada-pidio Orihime- creo que si los ve a todos aqui se confundira mas y no se como explicarle como cada uno se fue integrando al grupo de espionaje de los hombrecillos verdes- decia Inoue, mientras a todos les salía una gotita de sudor en la frente.

Todos se alejaron un poco (una distancia que por lo menos alguno de ellos pudiera escuchar la platica de Orihime y Kurumada) de Orihime y Kurumada, excepto Ichigo que solo se alejo lo suficiente para escuchar de que hablaban.  
Kurumada volvió en si, y Orihime le explico un poco la situación de como Ichigo lo habia golpeado por creer que tenía malas intenciones con ella, Kurumada que aun seguia confundido decidio decirle la verdad a Inoue.

-Esta bien comprendo o al menos eso creo, pero la verdad- se detuvo un poco para aclarar la garganta- es que te invite a esta cita porque me gustas mucho Inoue-Ichigo casi se levanta y le da un golpe en la otra mejilla- me gustas tanto que quisiera que fueses mi novia, Crees que puedas aceptar mis sentimientos? - le pregunto con ternur.

De todas las personas que habia rechazado , rechazar a él le habia dolido mucho pues era un buen muchacho.

-Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, yo tambien sere honesta con Kurumada-kun- Ichigo se acerco más para escuchar mejor- me siento muy alagada por los sentimiento de Kurumada-kun hacia mi, pero temo decirte que no puedo aceptarlos, pues desde hace mucho mi corazón entero le pertenece a Kurosaki-kun- termino diciendo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Ichigo casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar eso, de hecho lo sentía latir a mil por hora.

Kurumada se quedo en silencio un momento tratando de comprender como una joven tan dulce y hermosa y como Inoue podia fijarse en un amargado brabucon como Kurosaki, ella era una princesa, y Kurosaki era como un lobo salvaje.

-Pero Inoue, el, bueno el es una mala persona- trato de convencerla, Inoue espantada por su comentario lo miro con desaprobación.

-Nada de eso, Kurosaki-kun es una persona muy buena, ama a su familia y amigos y los protege con todas sus fuerzas incluso si eso le cuesta la vida, ademas es muy amable. Lo unico que ves tu es la parte exterior de Kurosaki, no ves mas alla de su seño fruncido- si Ichigo estaba enamorado ya de Inoue, con todo eso habia caído ya rendido a sus pies, justo como le habia pasado a su padre con su madre- me la pase muy bien contigo, pero ahora me tengo que retirar mis amigos me esperan.

Camino en dirección a sus amigos encontrandose con Ichigo recargado en un árbol, Inoue se paro frente a el esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pues sabia perfectamente que habia escuchado lo que le dijo a Kurumada. Todos sus amigos que Yuzu e Isshin les habian narrado la conversación de Inoje y Kurumada también estaban espectantes sobre la reacción de Ichigo, pero Ichigo solo se separo del árbol y con la cabeza l indico a Inoue que caminaran hacia sus amigos. La desilusión de Inoue fue muy grande, pues al menos Kurosaki hubiera tenido la determinación de decirle que le correspondía, pero al parecer solo se mereció un señal de vamonos. Todos los demás se cayeron de espaldas tipo anime por la NINGUNA REACCION DEL ESTUPIDO DE ICHIGO.

Tristes y derrotados todos comenzaron a caminar en grupo hacia sus casa, Inoue iba detras de todos con lagrimas en los ojos e Ichigo iba hasta adelante de todos pensando en seguia despues de eso.  
Llegaron al cruce de calles en el que Inoue y Tatsuki se separaban del grupo, Tatsuki se despidio de todos, pero Ichigo ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada.

-Kurosaki-kun es un cobarde- grito a todo pulmón Orihime.

Esta demas decir que todos se sorprendieron por la reacción de Orihime, Ichigo la volteo a ver, topandose con una mirada molesta llena de lagrimas.

-Inoue?

-Kurosaki-kun escucho todo lo que le dije a Kurumada-kun sobre mis sentimientos, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme nada al respecto- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

Ichigo y todos seguían sin salir de su asombro, "Vaya así que mi nuera tuvo mas pelotas que mi estupido hijo, tendré hermosos nietos" pensaba Isshin con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ichigo sintió como se le secaba la boca y como la mente se le quedaba en blanco, no sabía que decirle, esta bien usaria esa palabra estaba enamorado de ella pero no se lo iba a decir asi de abiertamente porque ni siquiera sabia como hacerlo. Inoue espero una respuesta pero no obtuvo, se giro en dirección hacia su casa y comenzo a caminar.

-Reacciona hijo idiota!- le grito Isshin mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

Ichigo corrió hacia Inoue y Tatsuki que caminaba un poco atras de Inoue.

-Orihime!- grito Ichigo, para sorpresa de la joven de ojos plata al ser llamada por su nombre por su amor de esta y 5 vidas más- escucha... bueno no escuches, bueno si- decia rascandose la cabeza-mira yo no se este tipo de cosas cursis.

Orihime lo miraba sin comprender mucho de lo que hablaba Kurosaki, hasta que lo vio sonrojaron hasta las orejas, era posible? Sera posible que Kurosaki-kun intentaba decirle que le correspondía?

\- Me llamaste por mi nombre- dijo Inoue.

-Que no, no lo hice... o si...?- Orihime movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Todos miraban enternecidos la escena, Yuzu y Karin se abrazaban a su papá, Ishida y Chad sonreían de medio lado, Keigo lloraba sobre el hombro de Mizuiro.

-Bien en ese caso- respiro hondo- de ahora en adelante solo estarás junto a mi, Orihime.

Orihime se quedo pasmada por un momento, después de que Ichigo le dijo que de ahora en adelante sería su novia.

-Hime, no te entendio Ichigo- dijo Tatsuki, haciendo sufrir a su amigo y le preguntara apropiadamente que fuera su novia.

Ichigo fulmino con la mirada a Tatsuki, regreso su mirada a Inoue al parecee era cierto.

-Inoue...-trato de darse a entender Ichigo

-Entendí todo muy bien Tatsuki-chan, asi es Kurosaki-kun- se acerco a Ichigo quedando frente a él, con un mucho de valor, le dio un beso fugaz en sus labios- de ahora en adelante solo estare junto a Ichigo-kun- pronuncio su nombre por primera vez.

Ichigo se sonrojo hasta la orejas por el beso de Orihime, pero sintiendo el dulce hormigueo sobre ellos.

Volviendo a la realidad...

-Y asi querida Rukia fue coml este par de tortolitos se hicieron novios- termino Tatsuki de contar, no sin varias intervenciones de Yuzu en el relato para hacerlo mas profundo.

Ichigo y Orihime estaban sonrojados por recordar todo de nueva cuenta habia pasado mas de un año desde ese entonces y ambos eran muy felices el uno a lado del otro.

-Fueron unos metiches todos!- grito Ichigo rompiendo el aura de romanticismo.


	4. Chapter 4

La reunión se termino, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji y las mellizas salieron a despedir al resto. Volvieron a meterse para limpiar todo el desastre que se hizo por la reunión.

-Orihime, no es muy tarde para que sigas aqui? - pregunto Rukia

-Si bueno, etoo...

-Orihime se quedara a dormir aqui, en mi habitación y ustedes en la del viejo en lo que vuelve de su viaje- comentó Ichigo tranquilamente pues no era la primera vez que Orihime pasaba la noche en casa de su novio.

-Valla Ichigo no sabía que era así de sucio- decía Renji mientras ataba una bolsa de basura- provocando un sonrojo en Orihime e Ichigo.

-Callate cara de mandril! Ella duerme sobre mi cama y yo en un futon- gritaba Ichigo, tratando de no recordar todas aquellas noches en que él y Orihime se entregaban a la pasión.

-Si claro- dijo Karin que subía a su habitación, junto a Yuzu que se tapaba los oídos, asustada por lo que decía Renji-kun de su hermano.

Las dos parejas continuaron limpiando el resto, Rukia terminaba de lavar los platos y Orihime ponía las sobras de alimentos en bolsas zipploc, hasta que sintió un reiatsu muy conocido. Salió de la cocina en dirección a la puerta de salida, el resto lo shinigamis sintieron el reiatsu saliendo detrás de Orihime. La cual se detuvo al ver la silueta de Ulquiorra, era el pero solo en esencia, ya que no tenía un cuerpo solido.

-Mujer- le llamo mirándola como si se tratara de la cosa más bella que había visto

-Ulquiorra? Pero que hace aquí?- preguntaba Orihime asustada, recordando la pelea que había tenido Ichigo con él.

-Orihime!- grito Ichigo - aléjate de ella maldito bastardo ! - gritaba Ichigo mientras salía de su cuerpo con Zanpaktuo en mano.

-Quedate dentro rukia- le ordeno Renji que salía de su gigai, Rukia no muy conforme salió de la casa pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, pues no estaba acostumbrada a estar lejos del campo de batalla pero su hoy embarazo la requería fuera.

Ulquiorra solo miro a Ichigo por un segundo volviendo su vista a Orihime, la analizo por un momento hasta que dio con lo que buscaban otra vez de ella.

-Mujer, más vale que te mantengas alerta- su boca continuaba moviéndose pero no emitía ningún sonido, trato de señalar una parte del cuerpo de Orihime antes de desaparecer.

Nadie supo que fue eso, ni cómo es que así como había llegado desapareció Ulquiorra. Ichigo volteo hacia Orihime mirando la de arriba abajo.

-Te hizo daño?- pregunto tomandola de los hombros- Dime la verdad Orihime, no quiero que otra vez te vayas por tu cuenta a hueco mundo

-No Ichigo-kun el solo me miro y me dijo eso que ustedes escucharon, y no me volvería ir a hueco mundo sin avisar- menos ahora que estaba esperando un bebe, pensaba Orihime.

Los cuatro se metieron a la casa, subieron rumbo a sus habitaciones después de platicar y tratar de investigar la aparición de Ulquiorra pero al parecer nadie sabía nada en la sociedad de almas, pero en seguida se pondrían a averiguar.

En la habitación de Renji y Rukia se escuchaba los ronquidos de ambos, el embarazo de Rukia los tenía muy agotados ya que en cuanto tocaban la cama caían rendidos. En la habitación de los jovenes de cabello naranja era otra historia, pues el continuo cambio de hormonas de Orihime y el muy alto libido de Ichigo los tenían muy seguido teniendo sexo.

-Aaahh- gemía Orihime mientras Ichigo jugaba con uno de sus pezones en su boca.

Orihime no paraba de retorcerse por el placer que Ichigo le brindaba, y este viendo como gemía su novia no paraba de hacerlo.  
Orihime había quedado solo en bragas e Ichigo ya no tenía ni una ropa encima, hizo a un lado el muy sexy calzón de su novia comenzando a masajear su zona más sensible con dos de sus dedos, Orihime trataba de ahogar los gemidos pues sabía que a lado dormían sus cuñadas.

-Kurosaki-kun es malo- le decía Orihime al oído a Ichigo mientras intentaba lamérselo- sabe que no puedo gemir muy alto y aun así sigue dandome placer.

-Y sigue hablando y te hare explotar Hime- solo en muy especiales ocasiones Ichigo la llamaba así.

Ichigo continuo con su masaje sobre la zona erógena de su novia hasta que la hizo llegar al primer orgasmo provocando un gemido ahogado de la joven.  
Orihime molesta por como su novio se divertía con su cuerpo, cambio los papeles poniendo a Ichigo debajo de ella, Ichigo no supo en que momento paso eso y menos supo como había terminado su pene en la boca de Orihime siendo succionado por ella.

El chico no sabía como soportar los gemidos que le sacaba su novia, pero de alguna forma se las arreglo para no gritar cuando se corrió dentro de la boca de Orihime excitadonse mas viendo como se bebia su semen, Orihime le dio un pequeño respiro cuando pronto se montó sobre él metiendo su pene dentro de ella, Orihime comenzó a mover rítmicamente su cadera para el delirio de Ichigo que apretujaba las nalgas de Orihime, lo que veían los ojos de Ichigo era el cielo, la mujer más bella del mundo haciendole el amor (que era solo suya) mientras ella no para de gemir pues se daba placer así misma con el vaivén que hacia sobre Ichigo. Este ya desesperado por alcanzar el orgasmo y hacerle alcanzar el orgasmo a su novia, la giro dejandola debajo de él, Ichigo comenzó con un vaivén tranquilo pero Orihime y su cuerpo comenzaban a pedir más hasta que ambos no pudieron mas y terminaron uno después del otro. El encuentro se prolongó por dos veces más, hasta que ambos totalmente desnudos y agotados se quedaron dormidos abrazados él unos del otro.

-Te amo- dijo Ichigo a Orihime que dormia en sus brazos, solo así se atrevía a expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella, en la intimidad de su cuarto, donde nadie más existía, donde no importaba si el mundo explotara.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la vez que Ulquiorra apareció, nada extraño se había detectado desde ese momento por lo que nadie volvió a preocuparse. Renji y Rukia continuaban con sus vacaciones en el mundo humano más específicamente en la casa de Ichigo. Renji no paraba de burlarse de Ichigo cuando ninguna de sus hermanas y Orihime estuviera. Pues había escuchado como ambos gemían una noche.

-Con que solo iba a dormir eeh? Ella en la cama y tu en el futon

-Callate mandril si no quieres que te corra de mi casa por estar escuchando cosas que no debes.

\- Que no debo escuchar? Vamos Ichigo si hicieron todo un escándalo esa noche, no sé como tus hermanas no se dan cuenta.

Orihime caminaba por la ciudad, venia con una bolsa cargada de medicamentos sobre su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda sostenía una receta médica que iba leyendo.

-Bien veamos... acido fólico, hierro, multivitaminico, etc. si llevo todo lo que me recetó la ginecóloga, no te preocupes bebito cuidaré muy bien de ti, solo dame unos días mas para contarselo a tu papi- le decía a su vientre que se notaba ya más abultada.

Llego a su apartamento, se dio una ducha muy larga y relajante, se vistió, preparo su cena y antes de comerla se tomo la primer pastilla. Se puso una pijama de vestido que le llegaba a medio muslo para dormir, pero alguien toco su puerta, se coloco encima un pequeño chal y fue directamente a abrir la puerta, dos hombres vestidos con ropas blancas y una pulsera en su mano entraron a la habitación de la joven, Orihime reconoció su uniforme, aterrada se llevo las manos a la cabeza pero había dejado sus orquillas en el baño, intento huir hacia la calle pero el más alto de los dos, un hombre de cabello rojo la atrapo, el otro hombre le puso un pañuelo sobre la nariz y poco a poco Orihime perdió el conocimiento.

Ichigo y Renji corrían con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la casa de Orihime, encontrándose a Chad e Ishida en el camino, Rukia también iba muy atrás de ellos caminando a un paso rápido pero sin correr, llegaron al apartamento de Orihime pero era demasiado tarde este se encontraba solo y con algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo debido al intento de escape de Orihime, Ichigo busco por todo el apartamento dando solo con sus orquillas en el baño.

-Malditos !- grito Ichigo- Quien demonios se la pudo haber llevado!?

\- Este reiatsu me suena familiar- decía Ishida- lo he sentido antes.

Rukia por fin logro alcanzarlos, venía hablando por su movil con el capitan del décimo escuadrón, al parecer unos tipos también habían intentado irrumpir en el sereitei pero sin mucho exito, lo que los dejaba pensando que quiza se trato de una forma de distracción para ir por su verdadero objetivo... Orihime.

-Ichigo, el capitan Hitsugaya ya tienen preparado nuestro viaje a la sociedad de almas.

-Que? y porque ese maldito enano del demonio roba hermanas menores !

-Vamos Kurosaki- gritaba desde el movil el capitán mas joven- no es momento de estúpidos celos de hermano.

En menos de una hora Ichigo y sus amigos ya estaban en el Sereitei tratando de descifrar quien o que se había llevado a Orihime.


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime recobraba la conciencia, una luz muy fuerte se cernía sobre sus ojos, impidiendo abrirlos momentaneamente hasta que sus ojos se hubiesen acostumbrado a la luz, al abrirlos completamente se levanto y miro alrededor se encontraba en una habitación blanca que parecia de hospital, sobresaltada se llevo las manos a su vientre viendola aun abultada.

-Tranquila mujer- le dijo una voz detrás de ella- Lo que necesitamos de ti es la semilla que está creciendo dentro, así que no le hariamos daño, solo tuvimos que hacer unos ajustes en él.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto asustada Orihime.

-Que tu embarazo fue acelerado por ese suero que te pusimos- dijo señalando una botella ya vacía- te restan 6 meses y medio de embarazo pero nosotros lo aceleramos para dentro de 6 días y medio, acaso no notas la barriga más grande?- pregunto como si fuese algo lógico- es porque ya paso 1 día desde que se te administró el suero y solo te quedan 5 dias más para dar a luz.

A Orihime de le cayó el alma a los pies, bajo su mirada a su vientre notándolo mas grande y pesado, porque habían hecho eso? Para que necesitaban a su bebe? Y quienes demonios eran?

-Porque lo hacen? -pregunto Orihime aterrada, recordando que no traía puestas sus orquillas

\- Porque, porque el poder del señor Yhwach reside dentro de ese bebe, y nosotros traeremos de vuelta a nuestro líder, y para eso necesitamos de su poder, el poder de su padre es aun mayor pero es más difícil atraparlo a él, después de todo el fue el que venció a Yhwach, por eso es que fuimos tras tu dulce bebe que aun no puede defenderse y al parecer tu tampoco pues no traes la arma que llevas en tu cabello.

Orihime se bajo de la camilla en la que estaba intentando huir, pero el hombre de cabello rojo que la había secuestrado entro a la habitación atrapándola nuevamente.

-Llévala a una habitación y que le den de comer, necesitamos que ese niño nazca fuerte.

Orihime fue llevada a una pequeña habitación donde solo había una cama y una mesa con una silla, le eran tan familiar todo, le trajeron la comida, pensó en no comerla, pero sabía que si no hacia eso su bebe nacería muy débil, a pesar de que lo quisieran esos hombres ella no dejaba de preocuparse por su hijo, además ella sabía que Ichigo y sus amigos harían lo posible por encontrarla, lo único malo es que no lo hicieran a tiempo.

Tres días habían pasado desde el secuestro de Orihime, después de saber que el enemigo se trataba de un grupo sobreviviente de Qincys, la búsqueda de su guarida fue prioridad, hasta que informantes de hueco mundo les dijeron que había actividad extraña a las afueras de las noches. Enviaron a dos shinigamis para reconocimiento del lugar llegando solo uno moribundo.  
Ichigo, Ikakku, Renji, Madarame, Rangiku y Toushiro, fueron enviados para rescatar a Orihime, sumándose al grupo Ishida y Sado.

-Yo también iré- dijo Rukia, llegando a la garganta para pasar a hueco mundo.

-No! – sentencio Renji

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- le espeto Rukia molesta.

-No me importa, no iras y es todo lo que diré, la esposa tiene que obedecer a su esposo, y si no mal recuerdo yo soy el esposo- alego Renji, provocando un burla entre sus compañeros.

-Iré, Orihime es mi amiga no quedare fuera de esto

-Rukia por favor! – se acerco a ella y comenzó hablar un tono de voz que solo ellos dos pudieran escuchar- Estas cargando a nuestra hija, yo no podre luchar tranquilo si se que tu estas en peligro. 

-Y yo no estaré tranquila aquí sola sabiendo que las personas más cercanas a mi están luchando, además se que nos protegeras- cabe decir que Renji perdió esta pelea marital y Rukia termino llendo.

El viaje a las noches duro un día más, la desesperación de Ichigo no dejaba de crecer y crecía aun mas porque Rukia insistía en que no debía haber ninguna falla en la misión y rescatar a Orihime lo mas pronto posible, Ichigo sabía que Rukia sabía algo mas pero ella se negaba a decírselo. Por lo que trataba de mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas pero no lográndolo en ningún momento.

Orihime terminaba su cena, mañana cumpliría 9 meses por lo que en cualquier momento entraría en labor de parto, sobaba su vientre ya muy abultado más que el de Rukia, el bebe no dejaba de moverse, cosa que le causaba ternura a Orihime a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No te preocupes, te protegeré con mi vida- le dijo, para después cantarle una canción de cuna "Ichigo-kun ven por favor" pensaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

...

-Hay intrusos- dijo un hombre gordo que venía corriendo a toda velocidad con su frente perlada en sudor- Hay intrusos!

\- Lo se- respondió el científico que había adelantado el embarazo de Orihime- ya se envío a la gente adecuada para que se encarguen de ellos, tu y yo prepararemos todo para la resurrección de nuestro líder, acompáñame, si no me equivoco solo quedan unas cuantas horas para el nacimiento del chiquillo.

Ichigo y sus amigos corrían por los pasillos, Renji llevaba sobre su espalda a Rukia, cuando un enemigo los encaró lanzandoles un ataque que todos sin ningún problema lo evadieron, el tipo se presento alegando ser uno de los qincys sobrevivientes a la guerra sangrienta.

\- Mas de mis compañeros los esperan pero no será necesario porque yo acabaré con todos ustedes.

-Kurosaki largate de aquí con los demás, terminaré con este tipo. Matsumoto tu...

-Mi deber es proteger a mi capitán- fue lo único que dijo, sabiendo que no se iria a ningun lado sin su capitán.

Ichigo y los demas asintieron ignorado al quincy que intentaba detenerlos.

-Enano mas te vale no morir y si lo haces cuando reencarnes en el mundo humano te volveré a matar, me escuchaste!- le gritaba Ichigo que seguía corriendo por el pasillo.

-Aaww que manera de decir de Ichigo que se preocupa por su querido cuñado- decía Rangiku que se abrazaba a su capitan, quien cada vez que hablaban de su relación con Karin se sonrojaba.

Uno a uno se fueron quedando con diferentes enemigos quedando hasta el final solo Ichigo, Renji y Rukia (que seguía sobre su espalda). Ya estaban cerca de la cámara principal cuando un grito hizo eco por todo el lugar.

-Orihime! - grito Ichigo desesperado reconocido el grito de su novia.


	6. Chapter 6

Momentos antes...

Orihime comenzaba a sentir calambres en el vientre, no eran tan fuertes por lo que aun podía estar de pie, había sentido el reiatsu de sus amigos viniendo hacia ella, le preocupaba que no llegaran a tiempo, su labor de parto ya estaba por comenzar...

-Aaaahh- grito de dolor, sintiendo como algo parecido al agua salia de ella.

La fuente se le habia reventado, y las contracciones fueron aumentando, el hombrecillo gordo que se había ido con el científico la escucho gritar de dolor, le informo al científico y lo mando a traerla con él, pues lo mas probable es que el bebe estuviera por nacer. En cuanto el hombre gordo abrió el cuarto donde estaba Orihime esta intento correr en cuanto paso la contracción pero a mitad de pasillo una contracción más fuerte la tumbó cayendo de rodillas, aun así Hime intento arrastrarse.

-Por favor, por favor espera bebe, aun no salgas- gemía Orihime que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba alejarse del Quincy

-Ya basta niña tonta! no tienes a donde ir, tus amigos pronto serán eliminados- le dijo caminando hacia ella tomándola del cabello mientras la arrastraba hacia la sala donde le sacarían al bebe.

-Que te pasa zoquete !- grito el científico al ver como traía arrastrando a una Orihime retorciéndose en contracciones- te dije que con delicadeza, ella no me importa pero aun tiene el pequeño adentro, así que por el momento ella nos importa.

Orihime se exprimía los sesos pensando en comer salir de ese lugar pero las contracciones eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, era inevitable el bebe pronto saldría, era tan injusto pensaba, Ichigo no sabía que sería papá, no tuvo tiempo de comprarle ropita y pañales a su bebe y lo peor es que lo querían para un ritual para traer de vuelta a ese hombre que tantos problemas les dio.

El científico levanto a Orihime del piso y la coloco sobre una camilla, aunque Orihime haya querido huir no podía más, sabia que el momento había llegado y su bebe estaba por nacer.

-Oye y que será del chiquillo ya que pase el ritual? - Preguntaba el hombre gordo- se lo entregaras a la madre?

-No seas estúpido es obvio que el niño morirá en el ritual, se necesita su sangre y se necesita un cuerpo para residir en él.

-No por favor no-pedía Orihime entre dolor y llanto horrorizada por saber que le sucedería a su bebe- mi bebe, no pueden hacerle eso... Nooooooo !- gritando con todas sus fuerzas pues el bebe ya empezaba a empujar para salir- No bebe no salgas quedate ahí! Por favor- gritaba Orihime entre sollozos.

El científico ya se encontraba entre las piernas de Orihime para recibir al bebe, Orihime pujaba y pujaba pues su cuerpo se lo exigía a pesar de que ella no quería hacerlo.

\- Aaaaaaáaaaaah!- dio un último grito Orihime resonando en todo el lugar, seguido por el llanto de un bebe.

-Orihime!- grito Ichigo

-Malditos- decia Rukia- Renji debemos darnos prisa, Orihime, no debo decirlo pero Orihime esta esperando un b...

El llanto de un niño resonó por todo el lugar, Rukia tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso, pero Ichigo y Renji parecían desconcertados al escuchar el llanto.

-Esos malditos, también secuestraron a un bebe?- preguntó Renji al aire.

-Creo que es peor de lo que te imaginas- le contesto Rukia, mirando preocupada a Ichigo.  
...

El pecho de Orihime subia y bajaba, todo su cuerpo bañado en sudor y sangre aun saliendo de ella por haber dado a luz, intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Calma mujer te entregare al niño por unos momentos, como te dije lo necesitamos sano y para eso el debe sentir el calor de su madre.

Tal como dijo el científico le entrego al pequeño bebe a Orihime quien lo abrazo protectoramente, lo miro tenia el mismo cabello que Ichigo, pero tenia la forma del rostro de Orihime, era tan tierno y delicado, lucia bastante fuerte como su padre.

-Con que eres un niño eeh? - le dijo Orihime al bebe que intentaba mirar entre sus ojitos hinchados- seguro que tu papá estará orgulloso de ti...

-Bien tiempo suficiente- dijo el científico que le arrebato el bebe a Orihime.

-No!- Grito - devuélvemelo, regrésame a mi hijo- gritaba poniéndose de pie, y cayendo al instante, después del parto Orihime habia gastado todas sus fuerzas en ello- Ichigoooooo !- grito desesperada

-Ya desaste de ella no la necesitamos más, pero hazlo fuera de mi presencia- finalizó esperando pacientemente sobre una silla con el bebe en brazos.

El hombre gordo tomo el brazo de Orihime y la llevo fuera de la sala donde dio a luz, al salir sobre un balcón se dirigio hacia las escaleras para salir de ahi y poder deshacerse de ella, Orihime luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil, un hilillo de sangre aun salia de ella por él parto y sus fuerzas se había agotado.

-Tu maldito suelta a mi Orihime en este momento - grito Ichigo desde abajo que venía en compañía de Renji y Rukia.

-Ichigo- grito Orihime al verlo- ayudame por favor necesito por favor que rescates al bebe- Ichigo no entendía de lo que hablaba Orihime pero conociendo su gran corazón estaba seguro que habia intentado luchar contra ellos para salvar al bebe del que ella hablaba- olvídate de mi y rescata al bebe !- pedía con lagrimas en los ojos.

El quincy gordo irrumpio en carcajadas resonando por toda la ante camara donde estaban reunidos.

-Bien si la quieres tomala- dijo dandole un golpe a Orihime que la dejo inconsciente y lanzandola al piso.

-Orihime!- grito Ichigo, Rukia y Renji al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo corrió y logro atrapar a Orihime abrazandola protectoramente sobre su pecho, mirandola mas de cerca se dio cuenta que la habian lastimado su bata estaba llena de sangre y lucia como si la hubiesen molido a golpes, Ichigo comenzo a elevar su reiatsu muy enfadado por lo que le habian hecho a su novia, lo mataria sin piedad alguna, no dejaría ni una parte de el en este mundo.  
Ichigo corrio hacia Rukia que por fin habia bajado de la espalda de Renji, dejo a

Orihime a su cuidado y se lanzo sobre el quincy. Rukia con sus conocimientos de medicina comenzo a sanar un poco a Orihime, quien volvía en sí poco a poco.  
Ichigo daba uno y otro ataque al gordo quien no eran tan fácil de vencer.

-Que demonios haces!?- gritó el científico saliendo hacia el balcón con el bebe desnudo y dormido en brazos - es que no puedes con estos estúpidos shinigamis y esa humana?

Renji miraba aterrador hacia Rukia, maldita esposa terca tenía porque habia venido asi como estaba.

-Rukia largate de aqui- le espetó Renji- llevate a Orihime contigo.

Rukia miro a Renji y después su vientre, sabia que habia sido demasiado terca en venir aqui, pero no podía abandonar a todos sus amigos.

-No- grito Orihime- no por favor, Ichigo-kun por favor escuchame.

Pero Ichigo no la escuchaba pues estaba furioso atancando una y otra vez al qincy gordo que cada vez estaba mas debilitado.

-Termina pronto con esto, te necesito- le dijo el científico, que caminaba en dirección opuesta a Ichigo y sus amigos.

-Renji-kun por favor ayuda a Ichigo con ese enemigo él debe ir tras el otro, que lleva a mi bebe.

Renji miro a Rukia por un momento, ella afirmo con su cabeza y Renji corrio hacia Ichigo y el quincy. En un momento Ichigo se resistió a dejar de pelear con el pero...

-Ichigo!- escucho como gritaba Orihime su nombre, el aludido volteo y se dirigio a toda prisa con ella- por favor, ve tras ese hombre.

Ichigo tranquilizó su mente por un segundo su ira lo habia cegado, debia ayudar a ese pobre bebe de quien sabe donde lo habian tomado.

\- No te preocupes Orihime lo traeré de vuelta- se levanto y dio un paso...

-Orihime- le llamo Rukia, instandola a decirle la verdad del niño.

Orihime tomo un pedazo de tela del traje de Ichigo y este volteo sorprendido.

-Ichigo-kun confío en ti para salvar a nuestro hijo...

Ichigo se quedo pasmado, de que demonios hablaba Orihime? Habia dicho Hijo?

El no tenía un hijo o si? Claro que no esas cosas tardan en salir por meses y Orihime no estaba embarazada, o si?

-Orihime?- pregunto Ichigo- de que rayos hablas?

-Perdón por guardarte el secreto- decía sin mirarlo a los ojos- pero antes de ser secuestrada yo tenia ya dos meses y medio de embarazo, pero estos hombres malos me pusieron un suero mientras estaba inconsciente y adelantaron todo para que sucediera en días el resto de los meses que me faltaban, pero tenía miedo que no quisieras al bebe...-comentaba a toda prisa

Entonces a la mente de Ichigo vinieron algunos recuerdos los constantes mareos de Orihime, su repulsión a algunas comidas, sus carreras hacia el baño para vomitar, y sobre todo esa mata de cabello naranja en brazos de ese maldito quincy. De verdad era papá, sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar a Orihime decir que él no iba a querer a su propio hijo pero una sensación extraña pero cálida embargaba su pecho.

-Volveré con mi hijo- dijo Ichigo determinado a Orihime- te lo prometo.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo se alejo de Orihime con paso decidido hacia aquel científico, a como diera lugar traería a su hijo de vuelta. Renji se ocupaba del gordo ayudante, mientras Ishida iba llegando corriendo en dirección a Orihime, Ishida asistía a una prestigiosa Universidad de medicina por lo que lo primero que hizo fue ayudar a Rukia para sanar a Orihime, quien de haber traído sus orquillas ya estuviera completamente curada.

Ichigo siguió por un pasillo al científico que llevaba en brazos al bebe llorando, el corazón de Ichigo saltaba con cada gemido del bebe, nunca pensó en él como padre hasta que supo que quería estar ha lado de Orihime el resto de su vida, pero a pesar de eso el serlo era algo que no se comparaba con un pensamiento fugaz de tener un hijo. Ahora entendía muchas cosas de su loco padre y del sacrificio de su madre por mantenerlo a salvo.  
Ichigo logro alcanzar al científico en la cámara del ritual.

-Devuelvemelo! - grito mientras corria hacia el enemigo.

Pero un muro de cristal se interpuso en su camino. Con zangetsu dio varios golpes pero ninguno resulto, desesperado al ver que el científico proseguía con el ritual dejando al pequeño bebe sobre un pedestal de piedra.

-Bankai- pronuncio pausadamente- Getsuga Tenshou!

El cristal se hizo pedazos dejando pasar a Ichigo, el científico no esperaba que eso sucediera, volteando a ver sorprendido a Ichigo.

-Como te atreves!? De nuevo tu- gritaba mientras se ponía en guardia para enfrentarse a Ichigo- Yhwach resurgirá y ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerlo esta vez.

-Yhwach? Me dices que todo esto es para revivir a ese maldito!?

Ichigo se lanzo contra él con toda su fuerza, en el pedestal el bebe no paraba de llorar. Ishida y Renji se enfrentaban al adversario que anteriormente se enfrentaba Ichigo, mientras Rukia y Orihime se sentía inútiles al no poderles ayudar.

La lucha entre Renji e Ishida termino con un ataque combinado por los dos bajo la estrategia hecha por Ishida, logrando así derrotar al adversario.

Por otro lado Ichigo tenia dificultades con el científico que realmente era muy poderoso pero no a comparación de Yhwach, por lo que Ichigo ya habia decidido como terminaria esa batalla: con él victorioso.  
El científico en vista de su inevitable derrota como un acto de venganza lanzo una flecha, por un momento Ichigo se regordeo al ver su mala puntería pues paso rozando el brazo de Ichigo, pero después de observar detenidamente la trayectoria de la flecha se dio cuenta que iba en dirección al bebe, Ichigo corrió hacia su hijo rescatandolo milagrosamente. El científico molesto por como habia fallado su plan como último decidió que derrumbaría ese lugar sepultando a todos con él y con alguno de sus compañeros quincys que siguieran con vida.

-Todos ustedes quedaran bajo los escombros! No pude revivir a mi señor Yhwach pero podre darle venganza matando a todos ustedes shinigamis.

Toda la edificación comenzó a retumbar y polvo y pequeñas piedrecitas comenzaban a caer de los muros, Ichigo guardo a zangetsu abrazando fuertemente a su hijo contra su pecho y comenzó a correr por el pasillo. Para cuando llego todo el equipo que había venido con él se encontraban alrededor de Orihime que ya podía ponerse de pie gracias a las atenciones que le dio Rukia e Ishida, el capitan Hytsugaya levanto la mirada viendo Ichigo llegar.

-Kurosaki, que sucedio? Y ese bebe?

-Ese estupido científico hará derrumbar todo este lugar- se limito a solo contestar la primer pregunta.

-Que?- pregunto Ikakku sorprendido- será mejor que corramos.

Orihime miraba a Ichigo llegar con su bebe en brazos, él le entrego al bebe a su madre quien lo recibió con un beso sobre su frente.

-O soy yo o ese bebe tiene el mismo cabello que Ichigo- dijo Renji a Rukia, quien lo miro como si fuese el ser más tonto del mundo.

Ichigo miraba con ternura a su novia y ahora madre de su hijo acunar a su bebe, el bebe después de haber sentido los brazos de Ichigo había dejado de llorar terminando dormido en los brazos de su madre.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa-Dijo el capitan del 10mo escuadrón

Renji se puso de cuclillas para que Rukia subiera a su espalda y así poder correr más rápido.

-Si no cubren a ese bebe podrá pescar un resfriado- puntualizó Ishida, que lucía muy desconcertado con el bebe.

-Tienes razón Ishida-kun- Orihime comenzó a mirar alrededor tratando de encontrar algo con que tapar a su hijo, pero su respuesta llego pronto.

-Toma!- dijo Ichigo tendiendo le la parte superior de su vestimenta de shinigami.

-Gracias Ichigo-kun- Orhime lo tomo y rápidamente comenzó a cubrir al niño que a pesar de todo continuaba dormido.

Un bloque de piedra cayó cerca de todos provocando que comenzaran a correr hacia la salida. Ichigo vio como Orihime iba hasta atrás tratando de correr con el bebe en brazos, se sintió el hombre más estupido del mundo, mira que hacer correr a su novia recién aliviada con todo y el bebe en brazos, detuvo su paso esperando a que Orihime llegara cerca de él, con un rápido movimiento la cargo sobre sus brazos.  
Orihime le regalo una sonrisa tímida pues aun, se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho nada del embarazo.

-Perdón - dijo finalmente, Ichigo la miro de reojo esperando algo mas- perdón por no haberte dicho nada antes Ichigo-kun es que...

-Está bien Orihime, sé que soy una persona difícil de tratar y tu realmente me tienes paciencia, pero quiero que sepas que ahora tu y nuestro hijo son lo más importante para mí- le dijo regalandole una sonrisa completa y sincera.

-No es que te tenga paciencia, yo... yo te amo Ichigo-kun- le dijo Orihime por primera vez, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas- y ustedes dos ahora son mi nueva familia.

Ichigo sintió nuevamente una calidez indescriptible en todo su ser, era verdad ahora el tenia su propia familia.

-Orihime yo- realmente no era bueno diciéndolo cuando ella no estaba dormida- yo también...

-No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo sé y ya lo he escuchado- Ichigo se sonrojo por verse descubierto cuando le decía que la amaba y él pensaba que dormía.

En Karakura...

Ichigo y el resto de sus amigos entraban a la habitación del mencionado por la ventana.

-Mi cama! Aléjense de ella, no la pisen, tu si Hime, porque demonios vinieron todos aqui?

-Veras Ichigo, yo quiero saber que harán con ese bebe que traen ahí, podrían adoptarlo se parece tanto a ustedes, que podría jurar que es su hijo y mi capitán estoy segura que vino por Karin-chan- esto último hizo que Ichigo se molestara.

-Rangiku-san- la llamo Orihime- es porque es nuestro hijo...

Todos a excepción de Rukia se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Que dices? - preguntaron todos, tal vez Orihime debió ser un poco menos directa al decirlo.

-Ichi nii

-One chan

Entraron las gemelas al cuarto encontrándose a todos sus amigos.

-Karin- dijo Hytsugaya

-Toushiro, pero que hacen todos aqui?

-Alejense, conocen la regla no besos ni abrazos frente a mi- sentenció Ichigo.

-Nosotros no somos unos enfermos como ustedes que hasta tuvieron un hijo- le recriminó Hytsugaya a Ichigo, dejando a su novia y a la melliza de esta con la boca abierta.

-Que, que? - preguntaron las dos

Yuzu volteo a ver a Orihime y luego a su hermano y finalmente el bulto que estaba sobre la cama, un pequeño bebe de cabello idéntico al de su hermano con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su manita chupándola mientras dormía.

-One chan... - Yuzu lo miro e Ichigo se sintió nervioso - SOY TIA ! - Grito alegre

\- SOMOS TIAS KARIN-CHAN! -y ambas gemelas se abrazaban de felicidad.

-Pero como sucedió esto? - pregunto Karin.

-Karin-chan tal vez deberías dejar que mi capitán te explique en privado.

-MATSUMOTO- grito el capitán de la mencionada, mientras él y Karin se tornaban como un tomate.

-Yo hablaba de como paso tan rápido si los embarazos tardan muchos meses.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Renji, mientras todos miraban expectantes a la pareja de padres.

Orihime les explicó todo lo que había pasado y como ahora todos habían terminado ahora en el cuarto de su hermano.

-Bien ya estoy harto de que se tenga que explicar todo, ya no falta nadie más a quien explicarle lo que sucedio?

-Que exagerado- dijo Rangiku quedamente a Ikakku- solo nos han explicado a nosotros.

-Estoy en casa! - se escucho desde abajo la voz de Isshin- Yuzu, Karin, estúpido hijo? Están en casa?

\- Oh no Kurosaki-san- dijo Orihime temblando de nervios, como le iba a explicar a su suegro que ahora era abuelo?

-Demonios el viejo...

-Me muero por ver la cara del capitán Shiba- comentaba Rangiku a su actual capitán.

Yuzu emocionada bajo por su padre.

-Oto-san, Onee chan y Orihime-chan te tiene una gran sorpresa allá arriba.

El hombre asustado subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras creyendo que Yuzu habría visto algo impropio entre su hermano y su novia, llego abriendo la puerta con gran fuerza provocando que Renji que estaba recargando en la puerta quedara aplastado entre la puerta y la pared.

-Estúpido hijo! Que es esa asombrosa sorpresa que le tienes a tu gran padre...? - se detuvo al ver a tantos shinigamis reunidos en la habitación.

-Toushiro? Rangiku?

-Le aseguro capitán que nosotros somos la menor de las sorpresas - le dijo Hytsugaya al ver su rostro de sorpresa.

-Capitan?- pregunto Karin.

Isshin miro alrededor topandose con su nuera vistiendo una bata con sangre ya seca. Pero la encontró sana y sonriendo, pero con el rostro rojo, dirigió su vista a Ichigo, tenia magulladuras, pero cuando no ha tenido? Miro a cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación no encontrando nada relativamente extraño. Todos guardaban silencio.

\- Es en serio viejo? - preguntó Karin molesta- El bebe por dios ! ICHINII Y ORIHIME-CHAN TUVIERON UN BEBE! - apuntando con su dedo hacia el bebe que abria los ojos por el alboroto.

-QUE !? - grito sorprendido, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el bebe, despues a Orihime sonrojada y después a Ichigo también sonrojado, regreso la mirada al bebe después a Orihime y después a Ichigo, esta accion al menos la repitió 5 veces- QUE !? PERO TAN PRONTO SI SOLO ME FUI POR DOS SEMANAS. Estupido hijo porque no cuidaste de mi hija !- el pequeño bebe al escuchar el alboroto de su abuelo y recordando que estaba hambriento comenzó a llorar, Orihime lo tomo en brazos e Ichigo se acerco a ellos ignorando a su padre.

-Que le pasa? Porque llora así? Le sucedió algo? - preguntaba Ichigo alarmado- tu lo asustaste- y golpeó a su padre en el rostro.

-Jamás asustaría a mi nieto

-Creo que tiene hambre y yo bueno, como decirlo...- comentaba Orihime

\- Lo que Inoue-san quiere decir es que necesita amamantar al bebe-comento Ishida con naturalidad todos lo miraron sin comprender- es que son tontos, necesita alimentarlo por medio de sus senos.

-SALGAN DE MI CUARTO AHORA ! -grito Ichigo enojandose de saber que si seguían aquí alguien vería los hermosos pechos de su novia y esos solo le pertenecían a él y bueno ahora también a su hijo.

-Tu también tendrás que hacer eso?- pregunto Renji a Rukia mientras salían de la habitación.

-Parece ser que si, no tenía ni idea de que por ahí salía leche- le contesto Rukia.

Todos bajaron a la sala, Ichigo habia regresado a su cuerpo y los otros shinigamis a sus gigais.

-Ichigo- le llamo su padre, alejandose de todos- No te voy a decir que no estoy sorprendido, y no estoy molesto, pero solo quiero hacerte saber algunas cosas, estás listo para ser padre?

Ichigo de quedo pensando por un momento, realmente no estaba listo no sabia absolutamente nada al respecto, pero no habia vuelta atras, recordo al pequeño bebe que estaba arriba con su novia, y supo que a pesar de que no estaba preparado él y Orihime harian lo mejor por su hijo.

-Realmente no lo estoy, pero ahora lo soy y protegere a mi hijo y a su madre.

-Bien...- Se quedo en silencio un momento e Ichigo lo miraba esperando algo más de su padre- OH MASAKIIIII ! AHORA TENEMOS UN HERMOSO NIETO!- decía mientras lloraba sobre el poster de su difunta esposa.

-Maldito viejo loco- se quejaba Ichigo, pero por una extraña razón ver así a su padre le causaba alegría saber que su hijo sería querido por su familia lo llenaba de dicha. Además Karin ya se encargaba de él, golpeándolo mientras le gritaba que hacia el ridículo frente a sus invitados, a Hytsugaya y Rangiku les escurría una gota de sudor sobre la frente, diciéndole Matsumoto a su capitán que debería ser cuidadoso de no hacer enojar a su novia.

-Onee chan- le llamo Yuzu- el bebe necesita muchas cosas- dijo esto desdoblando una hoja que llegaba hasta el piso. 

...

La noche por fin había llegado, todos los shinigamis regresaron a la sociedad de almas, incluidos Rukia y Renji que sus vacaciones llegaban a su fin y al ver todo lo que necesitaba un bebe se dedicarían el resto de las vacaciones comprando todo lo necesario. Orihime se daba una ducha caliente mientras Ichigo ayudaba a su padre en la clínica pues sería él quien se haría cargo de la clínica, Yuzu y Karin cuidaban al bebe mientras tanto (a decir verdad estaban mirándolo por encima de su cuna embelesadas).

Después de la cena cada quien subió a su habitación, Orihime depositaba al bebe en su cuna mientras Ichigo salía de bañarse aun molesto con su padre por haberlo tardado de mas en la clínica.

-Sabes necesita un nombre- le dijo Ichigo a Orihime- no podemos decirle bebe, siempre.

-Claro que no!- dijo Orihime asustada- seria la burla de sus amigos si se le quedara ese nombre- tanto tiempo junto a Orihime y continuaba sorprendiéndole la ingenuidad de su novia.

\- Haz pensando alguno?

Orihime nego con la cabeza, se llevo su mano al mentón.

-Recuerdas ese último libro que leímos en el Instituto?

\- El del aventurero? -pregunto confundido mirando a Orihime que asentía.

-Me gusta su nombre, Kazui.

-Con que Kurosaki Kazui? Me gusta- le contesto mientras abrazaba a Orihime por la espalda.

-Bienvenido Kazui- dijeron ambos a su bebe que dormía profundamente.

 **-*FIN*-  
Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic.** **  
Ya tengo otro en mente pero es un AU.**

 **GRACIAS :")**


End file.
